Last Hope
by maranoismylife
Summary: Elsa is Pitch Black's icy daughter. Jack is Sandy's mischivious son. Light and darkness can't dwell in the same place. What plan does the man in the moon have for these two? Will one triumph or will they all distroy each other at the end?
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was darkness and light._

_Darkness, or Pitch Black as he refers himself to, was cold and alone. _

_Although he dwelled in the night and satisfied off of fear, Pitch craved for a soul to share eternity with him. _

_He despised the man in the moon more than any pitiful sign of light, but he had become frantic throughout the centuries. So he begged desperately for years to be able to have someone to rule by his side. _

_The man in the moon, being kind hearted as he is, granted Pitch Black his wish. _

_A woman by the name of Maya was awoken from the dead and found her way to Pitch._

_He was hesitant at first, but her presence brought chills down his spine. It was ironic considering who he was._

_Through the years, Pitch no longer wished to harm humans, but instead to be with his lovely Maya._

_There was goodness in the villain, but there was still a speck of darkness in him. The man in the moon knew of this and from the beginning he had planned to take Maya from him. It was cruel, but had to be done._

_Before Maya had perished, she had given birth to a baby girl who pitch and her named Elsa Raven Black. She had Maya's platinum blond hair and Pitch's silver eyes with a hint of icy blue around them._

_She's gorgeous, was Pitch's first thought when he laid eyes on his newborn daughter. Only the man in the moon knew about the true potential the baby had within her._

_Maya was only able to spend four days with her little one before she was back to being deceased. _

_Pitch swore and cursed at the moon for all his pain and grief, but nothing would make a difference. _

_Maya would not be coming back._

_So, they years passed and Pitch went back to his usual schemes. Now he was full of revenge and hatred towards all things that shine and he swore to make all human suffer as a way to cope with his pain. If he wasn't happy, then nobody else would be either._

_But there was one weakness that Pitch had and that would be Elsa. He loved her like two parents in one body and spoiled her rotten. She didn't share the powers her father had, but he knew she made an effort to make him proud. Pitch was already very proud of his princess, as he would call her, but he wanted her to aim higher. _

_To one day be as dark as he is, to be able to make others suffer as an avengement for her dear mother._

_But for now, he would protect her from harm by keeping her to roam around his castle, never to be let out into the world. _

_He only did it because he loved her, that had always been his excuse._

_Now light, that was a different story._

_He liked to go by Sandy, and he wandered around the world bringing happiness and great dreams to all._

_Sandy was mute but his face expression and signals said it all. _

_He was amazing at his job, he was hope to many._

_As a reward for all his hard work, the man in the moon gave Sandy the opportunity to become a father._

_He was given a baby boy with snow white hair and blue eyes that stood out like light._

_Sandy ended up naming him Jack and was stunned to discover that he could control winter itself._

_The man in the moon informed him that Jack would be the winter spirit, and that it was Sandy's responsibility to teach him what is most precious such as fun and cheerfulness._

_Sandy did as told and raised the boy as his own, both traveling around the world spreading what they most loved._

_Their mission in life (more like for eternity); make humans happy._

_But the man in the moon can be sneaky and can often cause conflict if he wishes. _

_Jack was a free spirited boy with a kind heart who cared for fun._

_Elsa was an icy queen was taught to never let anybody in, besides her own father._

_Light was vivid, but darkness was as visible._

_Only one could stand, and the man in the moon had prepared a plan from the very beginning to set everything right._

_And the plan consisted of a certain Jack and Elsa meeting._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Elsa couldn't help the wide smile that spread through her face as she awoke from her deep slumber. She could see small glimpses of light coming from her window, but were shut out by her dark curtains.

Her legs jumped off the king sized bed and hit the cold wooden floor, her arms stretched by her sides. Her black robe and loose platinum blond hair swung back and forth as she danced her way to her closet.

Elsa opened the door to the closet, looking though the racks of clothes, and took out a beautiful laced black dress with a cut out neckline, instead of her usual casual dark dress. She dragged out some black flats and placed them on. Today was special, so she had to wear something special.

She walked over to her dresser and began braiding her hair into a quick French braid and then wrapped it around in a bun. Her eyes lingered onto a silver charm bracelet that lay on top of a jewelry box and she couldn't help but sigh.

''Oh, mom, I wish I could remember you'' she whispered to herself, a small frown appearing as she placed her mother's charm bracelet around her wrist.

Her frown suddenly turned to a smile as she remembered what she had waited so patiently for; it was finally her eighteen birthday.

Elsa opened the curtains and stared out her window, her cold palm brushing over the clear glass. All her life she had been practically imprisoned in the castle, never setting a foot outside, while her father traveled around the world in what he liked to call his job. She had begged him for years to let her out, the stupid walls were caving in on her, but he always shook his head.

''you're not ready yet'' he'd always say.

But Elsa felt ready; she had been for as long as she could remember.

She would just walk up to her father and with a firm and strong voice claim that she was ready to face the world. He couldn't deny her, she was certain of that; at eighteen she was considered an adult. She wanted to visit different lands, view divergent cultures, and simply scape the lonely and dim castle. One thing for sure was for sure, she would not have contact with humans; her father had warned her about them.

She cleared her throat and began pacing back and forth.

''Okay, I can do this'' she mumbled to herself while taking deep breaths. ''Just tell him how you feel. He's your dad, he'll understand''

After several attempts to increase her confidence, she finally gathered the courage to open her bedroom door and head out to her father's.

The halls were vacant and too silent for Elsa's pleasure, everything about the castle bothered her. It was too obscure and empty and made chills run down her spine. All her life, she had been raised to acknowledge the darkness as something beautiful and intriguing, but the light would always be Elsa's favorite. Of course, her father could never know about that.

She gently knocked on his bedroom door, a loud crash heard from inside.

Elsa took a deep breath before placing her ear to the door. ''daddy, are you okay? I'll come back if you're busy, I jus-''

The door swung open before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

''my, darling, you look lovely today'' her father's low voice called out, his arms wrapping around her in a comfortable way.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle. ''thanks, daddy! I thought it was a special occasion'' she shyly placed a piece of her platinum blond hair behind her ear.

Pitch smiled, well at least tried for his daughter. ''You don't think that I've forgotten, do you?'' he walked back inside his room and made his way to his desk. ''You know eighteen is a very important age''

Elsa sat on his king sized bed and straightened out her dress. ''Oh, daddy, you always say that on all my birthdays''

''oh no, this one is important'' Pitch reassured her, digging through a drawer. He hid a small, black box behind him and made his way to his daughter. ''You are finally all grown up, and as an adult, you deserve the very best''

Elsa gasped at the sight of the box that laid in front of her in her father's hand. Her father had always been very generous, but on her birthdays, he always made sure to give her a unique gift. The truth was Elsa didn't need gifts; a bit of time with her father would be nice. But she could never be as selfish to tell him that; his work always came first.

Elsa gradually opened the box and grinned widely at the sight of a golden bracelet with a black raven dangling from it. She had never seen such a beautiful thing in her life, at least not since her mother's.

''Daddy, this is…. Wow!'' she held out her available wrist. ''Now I get to wear mine and mom's bracelet''

At the sound of the last words, Pitch suddenly stiffened. He cleared his throat and placed the bracelet on Elsa's wrist. ''yes, I guess you do''

Noticing her father's sudden change in attitude, Elsa stood and came closer to Pitch. ''so, dad, I was wondering …. Dfkjvbnfdvd''

Pitch raised an eyebrow at the last mumbled part of her sentence. ''what?''

Elsa sighed. ''okay this is ridiculous, what I'm trying to say is I was wondering if maybe today could be the day in which… I leave the castle'' she bit her lip.

Pitch's eyes grew wide and he simply placed his arms behind his back. ''Elsa, we've discussed this''

''But, dad, you said it yourself I'm a grown up now!''

''Do you know what the humans would do to you out there?'' he asked, his voice becoming extra terrified for her. ''They'll destroy you. I can't let that happen to you, sweetheart''

Elsa opened her mouth to speak. ''But, dad, I could go with you on your job and I –''

''The answer is No, Elsa'' he snapped, causing her to jump back. ''You will not leave this castle until I feel you are ready!"

Elsa's lower lip trembled and suddenly anger rushed through her. ''that's not fair!''

''It wasn't fair when the moon took your mother from me, but it happened anyway!" he shouted, black sand dripping out of him and forming a cloud around Elsa, slowly suffocating her.

Seeing his daughter struggle for breath as she crashed down on the floor, he quickly released the sand and ran to her without hesitation.

''Elsa, hunny, are you alright? I- I didn't mean to'' he helped her up. ''I didn't do it on purpose, I would never-''

Elsa's eyes began to fill with tears, but she only took a deep breath and began walking back to her room.

She shut her door loudly, tears spilling down her face as her back slowly slid down on the door and before she knew it, she laid on the floor in fetal position as tears rushed down her face.

Pitch was on the other side of the door, the same position as hers. ''I only do it because I love you'' he whispered to the door, before standing up and leaving his crushed little girl behind.

Elsa felt the tears continue to sting down her eyes, but she rapidly whipped them away. She wasn't going to wait any longer, she was an adult. Of course she loved her father, but she had to find herself first.

Elsa arose from the ground and began packing all sorts of things into a leather purse she had received years ago. She had everything ready, now all she needed was a plan out.

**Haaiii guise :D THIS CHAPTER SUCKS LIKE HELL BUT I FELT SOOO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING D; PLZ REVIEW! I KNOW IT'LL BE BAD BUT OH WELL! And thanks for all the earlier reviews, you guys rock! Oh and I just watched the notebook today…. I'm traumatized for the rest of my life. Mkay, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIII! Sorry for not updating :/ I've been busy with school and Netflix :D oops. Well this chapter absolutely sucks too. I'm so sorry that you have to put up with this -.- just tell me to delete it and I'll do it in a heartbeat. Anyway, thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'll make sure to answer all the next reviews in the next chapter. Did I mention that I love you guys? C; oh and that Once Upon A Time is a good show? Okay, bye.**

Chapter 2

Jack wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he wanted to go everywhere and anywhere at that moment. It was the day in which he finally turned eighteen, which meant nothing more than a number, yet he felt even freer than other days.

Sandy had to take care of something, so Jack was free to wonder around.

He had seen everything in his eighteen years; from the birth of a new child into the world (which Jack found extremely disturbing not to mention painful) to an elderly couple walking down the park with their hands intertwined.

His favorite moments would always happen during the season of winter, in which Jack himself made it snow. As the winter spirit, his lips would turn up into a smile seeing children have snowball fights and building a snowman. He was proud to be chosen by the man in the moon to control winter; although, no mortal believed in him.

Ah, the man in the moon, other way known as Manny.

He had given Jack the opportunity to be alive.

Eighteen years ago he was handed to Sandy, who swore to protect him with his immortal life, and welcomed into what was now his family. Sandy raised him, but he also had some help from Santa Claus, the Easter bunny and the tooth fairy.

Sandy was the type of father that would support him at anything, but would scold him if he were to be in a rather rebellious attitude. Although the dream man was mute, he would always use signs to communicate with Jack and would often make him laugh. Jack couldn't possibly ask for a better father figure in his life; Sandy was beyond more than what he deserved.

Next, was Santa better known as North. He was a puzzle to many, including Jack at times, but he was a wise old man. Whenever Jack needed advise on something, North would be the first one he'd run to. Of course, Jack was mostly on the naughty list for all the trouble he gave to the Easter bunny.

Oh, Bunny, grumpy little crazy bunny. Jack's favorite pastime was to play a little game he came up with called ''Annoy Bunny like there's no tomorrow'', which at times he won happily. Bunny was just plain rude with his Australian accent, and they would often bicker about them silliest things, but at the end the old kangaroo was like a brother to him. And an annoying one at that.

The tooth fairy, or Tooth for short, was the closest thing Jack would have to a motherly figure. She was kind, sweet and always helped Jack the most that she could. Toothianna had watched him grow before her eyes and would often be the one to discipline him when Sandy was away. Jack was greatful to the man in the moon for the opportunity to have her in his life, without her he'd be a train wreck with ice powers.

Jack now flew above a small city with the name of Slenderfalls. It was round early January and many still wore big jackets and winter boots. He had only visited the town a few times before, he found it quite boring, but he figured he'd might as well spread some joy.

''Who's ready for some fun?'' he shouted out to no one in particular. Either way the bystanders didn't believe in him, nobody did.

With a snap of his fingers, Jack was able to make it snow. Many stopped to admire the sudden change in the air while others simply smiled in excitement.

It was those moments that Jack lived for.

''Dad, look!'' he heard a little boy cry out from a nearby store. ''It's snowing''

''that's great, son'' a noncholy voice replied.

Jack walked to the store and found and was confused to find a boy around nine years old wearing a big winter jacket while standing up on a wooden chair and staring out the window. In the corner of the room was a dark haired man, shifting papers through his hands and sighing. Around them were rather interesting objects made of wood. From drawers to small toys, it kind of reminded Jack of North's headquarters.

The little boy frowned seeing his father. ''Dad, can we please go outside and play? Nobody's even here! We can just lock up for a few minutes and –''

''No, Marco, I'm working'' he snapped, clearly frustrated with all the papers on his desk. ''Go play with your friends or something''

Jack shook his head.

_Tsk tsk tsk, someone really has to learn to have fun._

He created a snowball with his hand and threw it straight at the man's face.

The man jumped up from his seat, both surprised and angry.

Marco's jaw dropped and his face showed complete confusion.

''dad, I –'' he was cut off by his father's laughter.

The man was laughing extremely hard, which startled Marco, and pulled his son into a hug.

''Hey, bud, let's go built a snowman. Shall we?''

Marco smiled widely and began jumping. ''Yes, yes, yes!''

Jack watched with a soft grin as the father locked up their store and the boy dragged him towards who knows where. There was snow everywhere and many seemed to be enjoying it. Jack was happy to know that he was doing his job right.

Different Shades suddenly invaded the snowy day and he couldn't help but smirk.

He knew it; Jack knew exactly what his family was doing.

Of course it was obvious, they always threw Jack a birthday party and apparently they had decided on a surprise birthday party this year.

The thought of devouring Tooth's famous chocolate cake had caused him to begin flying off, but not before glimpsing down at the small town.

''I'll be back'' he reassured, before flying off towards North's home.

Jack began thinking about what gifts the guardians had gotten him for his birthday. He wasn't a guy for material, but boy did they give good gifts. The thought of finally having a normal get together with his family made him grin like a small child. He couldn't wait to see how the yetis had decorated the place.

He knew his way there like the back of his hand, so she was surprised when he suddenly didn't know where to go.

He had traveled to North's workshop alone for as long as he could remember, but something just wasn't right.

Jack looked up at the moon that slowly began rising and then suddenly he was falling.

He landed on the ground with a loud thud and for a moment, his vision became blurry.

He then noticed his surroundings. All he knew was that there were many tall trees that ruffled in a cold breeze that blew his direction. He had fallen on dry dirt and he quickly swiped it off his clothes. He looked around once more.

Jack had never seen that place in his life, nor did it show any sign of civilization. He reached for his wand which had fallen next to him and stood up.

''Wind, take me to North's' 'he cried out.

If someone were to be with him they would've either laughed or think he was insane by no sudden movement.

He couldn't fly; he had finally come to that conclusion after trying to lift up his feet in the air several times. Something was clearly off.

''Manny, what's happening?" he asked the moon, with his eyebrow rising.

Jack shot his fingers out and rapidly froze the trunk of an entire tree.

Well, at least he still had his powers.

Jack didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. It wasn't as if it was his intention to simply stand there like an idiot, but for some reason something told him not to move. He could sense something coming his way, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

As if on cue, Jack suddenly spotted a dark horse that reminded him clearly of his villain, Pitch, and what seemed to be a figure.

He was ready to fight Pitch for all the evil things he had done throughout the years he had been alive, not only to him, but to his family and the mortals. It was about time they had their own private battle.

But the closer they got, the more Jack was confused.

Because riding on the horse was not Pitch Black.

No, riding the horse was a girl who without warning took Jack's breath away.

**BAM. IT WAS SHORT BUT IT WAS SOMETHING ;D oh well. REVIEW PLZ! AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY! LOVE YOU ~ LEXI**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my people! (: okaaay, so thank you soo much for all the amazing reviews you guys wrote about my story! It made me feel 10000 times better about it cx if there is anything you wanna say about it that is maybe bothering you, don't be afraid and temm me :D I wont go Pitch on you. I went from 12 reviews to 28, that's freaking 16 more! Yaaaaas. Also I went from like 20 follows to 40 so whoo! –starts dancing-**

**Guest: aww,how sweet! Of course I would never leave you hanging, girl! You're awesome!**

**TPATFan16: thank you so much! You're absolutely amazing! Your icon is awesome tho :p**

**Greysneakers14: thank you so much for thinking my story is captivating :o ive never heard anyone else say that about my story I cant thank you enough. Your review made me smile so wide! Thank you and don't forget to smile either :D**

**TheMashedUpSisters: me likey your review! Haha (:**

**Shimmer Shine: of course, sweetheart!**

**Snowqueen: aww, thank you so much! And I love you!**

**EmmaWinterFrost: OMFG UR SO FREAKING AWESOME (love your username)**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: ugh im still in season one :p darn! But thank you for the review! Ily**

**Azorawing: Manny does troll a lot (sorry dude) :p**

**DragonIceFury: AWWW YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Me again: omg your username lmao. Of course, babe, just for you ;)**

**Anonymous Eskimo: cliff hangers are my specialty hehehe**

**Lovinglovexx: you're the sweetest thing aw you're amazing**

**Bliss123: thank you! I really needed that c:**

**Vanishingsoulsx: yeah, North is but I wanted to do a light/dark parallel so :p lol I thought about Jack sneaking her out but im like Elsa is an independent woman, she does wut she wants haha. Thank you!**

**Ight, im done with my ranting for now. I probably wont update until next week because on Thursday, Friday and Saturday I have to do this trek thing and on Sunday I have church. But I love you guys. Okay? Okay. (cries self to sleep ugh) anyway sorry for the late update! Forgive me!**

Chapter 3

Elsa wasn't sure how she managed to sneak out of the castle and get away with it. One moment she was shoving everything into her bag, and the next she heard a light knock on her door.

''I have to go to work now,'' he called out with a sorrowful voice, making Elsa feel slightly guilty about her intensions. ''I'm sorry, princess''

She wanted to unlock her door and embrace him like she had all the times before, but she needed to do something for herself at least once. She loved Pitch, he was the only person she had left, but something inside of her wanted to be free. She couldn't put it in words, but Elsa knew exactly what she was feeling.

She waited until he had finally left the castle, her checking each and every room, before sneaking out into the small stable Pitch had built for Elsa's horse. It was a nightmare horse named Sterling with no solid body made of pure black sand and silver eyes, but Elsa adored it because it was the horse given to Maya by Pitch.

After her mother died, Elsa was told by Pitch that he had tried to destroy the ''senseless creation'' many times but for some reason his magic wasn't strong enough. It was as if it was still a part of Maya Black's soul.

Sterling began to grow exited as Elsa entered the stable and she couldn't help but grin and run to him with a large smile.

''Hi, Sterling!'' she exclaimed, gently running her fingers through his fur. ''Come on, we're going on an adventure''

Sterling hesitantly came out of the stable, but Elsa managed to get on him and begin to ride off.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes of riding around in the forest that once surrounded the castle completely lost that Elsa finally recognized what she had just done.

She had left her home, her father, her comfort for her own selfish needs. Pitch was right to keep her locked up in the castle; Elsa was becoming hopeless and she would eventually get herself killed.

''Come on bud,'' her voice was paining, yet soothing to the horse's ears. ''We're going back home''

But for some reason, Sterling decided to take the opportunity to ride even deeper into the forest causing Elsa's heart to accelerate.

''Wow, what are you doing?'' she asked, holding onto the rains and pulling them to the other direction.

But Sterling continued on rapidly and Elsa had no choice but to hold on tight and try to not fall off.

Her eyes were closed shut and she knew the her dress was rising from the hurried speed in which they were now in. She should've known better, if only she had listened to her father.

For some strange reason, Elsa felt the urge to open her eyes and when she did, her jaw dropped slightly. She could make out a figure from a distance staring up at the moon and for a moment she couldn't help but believe it was Pitch.

Before she could stop Sterling, the horse suddenly bumped harshly into him leaving Elsa to let out a small _oops _as he fell onto the dirty ground.

It was then that she began to study the rather handsome stranger. He had snow white hair and ocean blue eyes from what she could see. He wore a dark blue hoodie with light frost covering the top, some light brown pants that reached just above his ankle and… no shoes. He held tightly to what seemed to be a long stick and he moaned from the sudden even that had happened. My, he was strange.

''What the hell?'' he just spat, rising from the ground. His eyes linked instantly with her. ''wait… you can see me?''

Elsa rolled her eyes, maybe humans were stupid after all. ''Of course I can see you, I'm not blind''

The boy's face broke into a smile as he looked all around as if looking for someone.

''She can see me'' he whispered.

''She can see me,'' he said a tad louder. Elsa looked at Sterling, who stared back with no emotion.

''She can see me!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

Elsa jumped off the horse and placed her hand over his mouth. ''Shut up, human! I'm sure even mars heard you at this point''

She jumped back on Sterling and grabbed his reins. ''I'll be leaving now''

''Wait!'' the boy's eyebrows furrowed. ''You think I'm human?''

''Of course, now stay the hell away from me''

The stranger blinked for a moment. ''you're not human, are you?''

Elsa shook her head.

He was very annoying and curious for his good. Here she was trying to get back home before her father noticed and he was just stalling her. It was as if the boy wanted her to get caught and torn from outside the castle for all eternity.

''My father says I'm nowhere near as pathetic as one.'' And with that, she tried to leave again, but he jumped in front of Sterling.

''wow, talk about harsh,'' he cleared his throat, feeling Elsa's eyes glaring through him. ''My name is Jack Frost, the winter spirit. And you are?''

Elsa couldn't believe it. Her father had never told her about other spirits and when he did, he dicribed them as worst than humans. Pitch had mentioned a Jack Frost once or twice and sometimes she would hear him talk about him in his room to a picture of Maya, but she never knew why he detested him. Maybe Pitch had a strong reason for it.

''no one you should know'' she snapped.

Jack smirked. ''hm, icy much? I like it.''

He studied Sterling, who was as stiff as ever and Elsa was sure the horse growled at him. ''where did you get him?''

''He was a gift, you can say'' Elsa couldn't help but feel curious. ''How did you know it was a him?''

Jack shrugged his shoulders with a low chuckle. ''Lucky guess. He seems very protective of you''

Elsa huffed. ''I'm leaving now. It wasn't a pleasure to meet you, Jack Frost''

But once again he stood infront of her path and Jack was lucky that Elsa had no powers. She would've surely made him die a slow, painful death.

''Get out of the way before I push you out of the way myself!'' she shouted, angrily causing Jack to smirk again.

''Not before I get your name''

She growled at him and finally sighed in defeat. ''My name's Elsa, there! Now move, you idiot''

He stepped aside and began playing with the stick. ''Why are you in such a hurry anyway?''

''I shouldn't be out here,'' she admitted, cursing at herself mentally. ''Father would kill me if he found out I was out of the castle''

Jack gave her a soft smile and a light shade of red made its way to her face. Somehow his smile seemed to comfort her.

''A wannabe runaway, hm? It's okay,you wouldn't have survived out there anyway''

Elsa's eyes grew wide and her back straightned. ''Excuse me? I'm completely capable of taking care of myself!''

''and that's why you're running back home,'' Jack let out a light laugh. ''Admit it,Elsa, you're not exactly made for the world''

He knew he was getting to her, he wanted to break her. For some reason, Jack found Elsa rather intreaging and fun to mess with. She was even a bigger tease than Bunny and that said a lot.

Elsa hopped off Sterling and walked over to him.

''I can'' she poked his chest with her index finger.

''so take'' she poked him harder.

''care of myself'' she poked his chest so hard, Jack thought she was gonna make a hole through his chest.

Jack took a step closer, their faces only inches apart. ''Fine, then my queen, join me''

He extended his hand and Elsa sent him a death glare. ''I'd rather get eaten by wild animals than to go with you''

''mountain lions are known for their wild appetite''

''who?''

''Wow, you need more help than I thought'' Jack now started walking the opposite direction. ''I can show you anywhere you want, but if you don't need me-''

Elsa thought long and hard and finally took a deep breath. ''Fine, Fine! I'll come with you''

Jack turned around and grinned. Of course she was, it was quite obvious. ''Well, if you say so. But let me just warn you, for some reason I cant fly but I still have my ice powers.''

Elsa climbed on Sterling. ''Yeah, yeah. Now lets hurry before my father discovers that im no longer in my room. It is my eighteen birthday, anyway''

Jack's eyes lid up as they walked deeper into the forest. ''Really? It's my eighteen birthday,too!''

He placed his hand up towards her, awating a high five, but only received a strange look.

''What are you doing?'' she asked, clearly startled by his strange move.

Jack sighed. ''oh never mind''

That's when he realized that the moon was shinning down intensly on both of them as if Manny was watching. A warm feeling took over his stomach and then suddenly everything that had just occurred felt right. He couldn't describe it but it was as if he and Elsa were meant to meet. It was a reassuring feeling that stated that he was done great. Maybe he was finally pleasing Manny.

''Elsa,'' he cried out, his eyes turning to the beauty riding the dark horse.

''Yes?''

''Happy birthday''

And for the first time since they met, Jack saw her give him a small smile. ''Happy birthday to you too, Jack''

**LMAO IM LAUGHING BECAUSE I LITERALLY MEANT SHE TOOK HIS BREATH AWAY HAHAHAHAHA YALL THOUGHT I MEAN IT LIKE HE WAS ALREADY INLOVE WITH HER OR SOMETHING I CANT OMFG. Anyway, thanks for everything so far! ILY and I'll be back soon from the trip thingy ;D OMFG IN THE COMMERCIAL FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON SOMEONE SAID IT WAS BETTER THAN FROZEN -.- SCUSE U. I love Hiccup to death but no… just no. K I LOVE YOU GUYS. ~Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup fellow Jelsa shippers c: IM BAAAACK YAAAAS. Trek was absolutely amazing and I don't regret it at all :p anyway, so thank you for all your amazing reviews! You guys are just too awesome to even describe haha. Okay, well, let's get started with the reviews –crowd cheers-**

**TPATFan16: aww, you're adorable! :D this chapter is definitely dedicated to you!**

**Shimmer Shine: Jack should tell her, shouldn't he? Elsa may or may not become friends with a human…**

**Guest: patients, child, her powers will be revealed later on (:**

**EmmaWinterFrost: omg dude they were talking about the second one and I was like what the hell I mean HTTYD is an amazing movie and I bet the sequel is great, but I mean come on Frozen is life. Aww and I love you! :D no problem girl, you are special! And aww, thank you hehe.**

**Emeowi: of course! :o I honestly improvise when I write this so :p**

**Laloquita . co: ay, muchas gracias! Enserio que si necesitaba oír eso!**

**Bliss123: lol Elsa is just rude for most of the time, but she'll get better c; no worries. Aww, thank you you're so sweet! Ily.**

**Anonymous Eskimo: YOU'RE LIKE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S COMMENTED ON THAT OMFG WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW I STARTED LAUGHING HARD AGAIN WHY OMFG I NEED HELP. I love you dude, I seriously do! :D**

**Vanishingsoulsx: Jack can be the Pitch Black if he wanted, no objections there :p haha. I'm scared too D; Pitch is scary when he's mad. Of course not, I wanted Jack and Elsa to go a slow pace. I hate it when they instantly fall in love because tbh that is not real life at all. Keep reviewing, girl, I loved it!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: you always have my back c: you're amazing omg!**

**K well thank you so much for having patience with me and for sticking with this boring story for some time now, I honestly do appreciate it. I went up 5 followers and had 10 more reviews like wut is this…I LOVE IT! Keep it up guys, like honestly you just made me smile all the time with your reviews! :DDDD KK, I'm gonna shut up now.**

**Jack: woman, get to the story already**

**Me: scuse you, it's not my fault that you don't have amazing readers**

**Jack: you wanna fight, don't you?**

**Me: ight, Jack, sure**

Chapter 4  
Pitch was feeling awful, he didn't even know where to begin.

Sure he had spread some nightmares and fed off of some fear from children, yet his heart ached from the previous even that had occurred with his daughter.

He had hurt her, he was quite aware, and he was ashamed to admit that it wasn't the first time that his powers had spread out of control. He loved Elsa more than anything; he never meant to hurt her in such a sinister way.

Pitch would never forget the first time he had accidently injured his daughter with his dark magic.

She was around six years old and for some reason Elsa had decided to play with some of his spell books, only to color all over them as a gift for Pitch.

She hadn't meant to, he knew that, but they were ancient books that were specifically meant for his ''specialty''.

The black sand formed around her little neck and without warning, began to tighten around her.

He was paralyzed for a few seconds, his muscles were frozen and his eyes watched widely.

He finally realized what was happening; his sand was suffocating his princess, so he instantly let go.

Pitch would never forget the look of horror on her face when he ran to her.

Elsa crawled farther from him when he tried to carry her in his arms and he couldn't blame her; Pitch was after all the bogyman to children.

He had sworn to himself that he would never bound to see that little perplexed face in his immortal life, yet he had done it many times after.

His job as a father was to protect his child, not to hurt her.

Sometimes, Pitch swore he wasn't meant to be a father.

After having finished some of his job, Pitch decided to head back home with a box of chocolates he had stolen from a nearby human store.

They had always been Elsa's favorites, and it was the least he could do for her on her special day.

He hadn't just ruined her day, he had ruined her eighteen birthday.

''Elsa?'' he gently knocked on her bedroom door. ''Princess, I know you're in there. I'm extremely sorry about what happened earlier, I hadn't meant for such a thing to occur. Can I please come in?''

Silence roared loudly throughout the vacant hall.

''Elsa Raven, I know you're upset –'' He opened the door only to find no pulse in the room except for his.

Pitch's golden eyes glimpsed around the room violently, searching for any sign of his daughter.

''Princess?'' he mumbled, his head turning in all directions.

The queen sized bed was neatly made and everything else seemed to be untouched. It wasn't until he reached the closet, that he realized that many items were missing.

''No, no, no'' Pitch shook his head violently and stumbled backwards.

His heart was beating heavily out of his chest and his hands were sweating intensely, he almost stepped on a picture of Maya that lay on the wooden floor.

Pitch grabbed ahold of it and softly ran his fingers over it, a knot forming in his throat.

She had escaped; Elsa had finally grown tired of him and left him.

Pitch was beyond angry, he was furious and the sand dripping from his fingers displayed it.

He wasn't going to allow himself to get heartbroken once again; not only did she leave without warning, she probably was hurt or even lost out there without him.

Elsa depended on Pitch; there was no way around it.

She was not to ever leave him like her mother did; with him, she'd be safe and sound.

''Why?'' he spat, spotting the moon from her bedroom door.

''why are you doing this, Manny? Didn't you have enough taking Maya from me?'' his voice cursed with pure hatred.

Black sand was spreading everywhere, knocking everything off and cutting the softest things in half.

It was no longer a beautiful eighteen year olds bedroom, no now it was a war zone.

Pitch continued to stare out the clear glass, his palm resting shortly on it as he glanced into the deep forest that surrounded the castle.

''She can't be far,'' he mumbled to himself, taking long deep breaths.

His fists tightened. ''Oh, Elsa, my dear little Elsa''

The sand suddenly scurried back into him and Pitch could clearly feel the power running through his veins. It was weary but nether less it was power and that was all he needed right now.

''I will find you, princess'' he spoke to himself, his fist clenching tightly onto the picture of Maya.

''Even if it's the last thing I do''

**OKAY OKAY OKAY SO HERE'S THE THING IT WAS GONNA BE LONGER AND HAVE MORE JACKXELSA BUT SINCERELY IM TIRED BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LET U GUYS DOWN SO I JUST WROTE IN Pitch's P.O.V YES YES ITS PRETTY BAD BUT U GOTTA GIVE ME PROPS FOR AT LEAST WRITING (WHICH I WASN'T UNTIL NEXT WEEK) I DIDN'T WANT TO DISAPOINT YOU GUYS AND THIS IS BETTER THAN NOTHING. RIGHT? RIGHT. PLUS, THIS IS THE ONLY STORY I THOUGHT ABOUT UPDADING SO…YEAH HEHE. AND THE ENDING WAS PRETTY BAD TOO :/ SORRY ABOUT THAT TOO. KK WELL I CAN RANT ON AND ON BUT ID RATHER NOT BORE YOU TO DEATH.**

**LEAVE AN OPINION ABOUT WHAT U THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE STRY (ADVENTURES, CHARACTERS, SETTINGS –COUGH COUGH IDK HICCUP, MERIDA, RAPUNZEL COUGH COUGH-) **

**;D I promise that I will try to make it happen just for you guys!**

**ANYWAY, WELL GOODNIGHT MY BEAUTIFUL AMAZING GORGEOUS INTELLINGENT PEOPLE :D**

**ILL UPDATE SOON!**

**OMFG I JUST NOTICED MOST OF THIS WAS LITERALLY JUST AUTHOR'S NOTE (AGAIN SOOOO SORRY)**

**ANYWAY **

**D**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**G**

**E**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Kk, I love you! c: ~Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys! I'm back like always :p well, thank you all for your amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! :D no joke! Well, usually I have something to ramble on about but… nope. Not today O.o oh, I'm gonna go watch HTTYD 2 so YAYYY! Kk, now time to answer all your awesome reviews!**

**TPATFan16: AW AND I LOVE YOU! CAN U NOT OMG AWWWW! This story is literally dedicated to you and all my other readers! Thank you so much :D**

**EmmaWinterFrost: -virtually hugs you- aw, it's okay! I'm crying myself now, thanks a lot :o haha, no but really. OMG I WANT TO PUT…WELL ACTUALLY IM MORE FOR HICCUP AND ASTRID BUT FLYNNPUNZEL WOULD BE GREAT TOO! AND YEAH, JACK IS TOTALLY GONNA TAKE HER TO MEET THE GUARDIANS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: haha, well Pitch is pretty over protective :p stay amazing!**

**Taranodongirl1: aw, and I love you! :D**

**Vanishingsoulsx: lmao, I don't know how to respond to that :p I'm crying and laughing at the same time.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: aw, you're the sweetest! Yes, Jack will totally get Elsa and The Guardians to meet :D **

**Laloquita . co: de nada! Muchas gracias por escribir!**

**Kk, oh and I just want to point out that I now have 54 followers and 33 favorites! That's half way to a hundred –starts doing the Macarena-**

**Thank you all! Anyway, now to begin…**

**Pitch: I want a bigger part in this story**

**Me: dude, you're the main villain! What more do you want?**

**Pitch: I want to be gorgeous**

**Me: yeah, not happening. Okay… LETS START!**

Chapter 5

"So, why do you wear so much black?'' asked Jack, breaking the silence that had followed them from the moment they began their journey.

They had been walking for over an hour and so far, their atmosphere was becoming dull. Darkness surrounded them along will many tall trees that tore at their clothes at the slightest movement.

Elsa was now walking along with Jack, her hands gripped loosely on the horse's reins.

Her head snapped in his direction at his words. ''Excuse me?'' she asked, as if he had just presented upon her a dead animal.

Never in her life had she heard such offending words.

''You heard what I said, princess'' chuckled Jack, his hand lifted in front of him as he conjured up a snowflake.

Elsa only watched in wonder. ''Did daddy not allow you wear different colors? I'm sure you would totally rock blue-''

''I think the question here is why do you always associate me with royalty?'' she glared, crossing her arms across her chest. ''First queen and now princess. Do I look a damsel in distress to you?''

Jack pretended to think for a moment ''actually, yes''

Elsa rolled her eyes and continued to look upon their path.

She wouldn't give him the satisfactory of enraging her, no.

Her father had taught her to stand taller than others, and no boy with snow white hair and a blue sweater was going to change that.

''You didn't answer the question,'' he spoke, this time standing in front of her while trying to walk backwards.

Elsa huffed. ''I didn't find the necessity in answering it''

She watched with confusion as he scanned what seemed to be her face with his blue eyes. He simply stared from her lips, to her nose, until finally reaching her eyes. Jack held on tighter to his staff and sent her a small smile.

''Why do you use a lot of big words?''

Elsa growled and closed her eyes shut.

Oh, the things she would do to that boy if she had her father's powers.

''Has anybody ever told you that you're tremendously annoying''

His eyes lit up as he let out a soft laugh, as if remembering something. Suddenly, they turned rather guilty like and sadden, causing Elsa to become worried for a small second.

Something was clearly bothering him, but it wasn't any of her business whatsoever.

''As a matter of fact, I don't go a day without hearing it'' he replied, his eyes wondering upwards to the moon that seemed to follow them at their every step.

Jack turned to Elsa. ''You know, the guardians were supposed to be surprising me right now with a birthday party''

Elsa's nose cringed at the sound of the people that her father purely loathed with a passion. Pitch had referred to them as the definition of monsters with their interaction with humans and what not.

He advised her that there was no such thing as wicked as a guardian; they only cared about harming people such as Pitch and her.

''You! You're friends with those evil immortals?'' she asked, her face turned to disgust.

She noticed Jack stiffen as he shook his head. ''They aren't evil. Who told you that?''

Elsa sighed. ''Never mind that! The big picture is that they want to destroy our kind so that they can dwell with those pathetic humans. Don't think that I don't know so!''

The eighteen year old boy stopped walking and grabbed her arm without warning, causing Elsa to elbow him in the stomach as a reflex.

He let out a small moan of pain, but only held on to his stomach with one hand.

''Elsa, guardians are- listen, they aren't out to- humans aren't pitiful-'' he ran his fingers through his hair. ''What I'm trying to say is that I'm a guardian, myself''

Elsa's eyes grew in surprise as she dumbly stared at Jack. She wasn't sure what to say; her mouth had gone dry. She wasn't sure what to believe in that moment, she felt slightly light headed.

She walked closer to Sterling, who only rubbed his head against her face. ''Wait, you're a guardian?'' she asked, shocked.

She had expected rather unpleasant looking ogres who shared an evil laugh and carried around weapons for fun; well, at least that's how Pitch had placed it in her head.

But Jack, he was much too normal to be a guardian.

He didn't laugh with intent for troublesome actions; his laugh was rather pleasant when he wasn't being annoying.

He didn't carry weapons for the enjoyment of it; he only carried a staff that seemed to help him control his powers.

This couldn't possibly be the immortal her father had warned her so much about. Jack wouldn't hurt a fly.

Jack nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. ''Yeah. I was chosen by the man in the moon a few years ago and well, here I am stuck in a forest with you''

Elsa slowly processed the information. ''But… but you're supposed to an ogre'' she whispered, hugging herself with her arms.

Jack started walking, only to raise an eyebrow at her. ''Sorry to let you down, princess''

She had so many questions to ask in that moment, but she shoved them all to the back of her head.

The truth was that she would soon never see the winter spirit again once she reached where she needed to go.

Her father hadn't told her the truth about them for a reason, and she wasn't bound to find out why.

In the end, Elsa would never see Jack again so there was no point in asking.

She cleared her throat and gently patted Sterling, walking once more. ''So, you were saying?''

Jack's smirk reappeared on his face, causing Elsa to smile from the inside in relief. She had to admit that she didn't like seeing him down.

''Aw, you do care''

''don't push it, Frost.''

''So now we're in last name basis,'' he sent her a playful wink. ''Can't say I don't find that attractive''

To hide the sudden blush that spread throughout her face, Elsa looked down at her feet and pretended to roll her eyes.

She had never met anyone outside the castle, nether less someone as… flirtatious as Jack.

''Continue your story before I make sure Sterling steps all over you,''

The dark horse let out a noise as if agreeing to her statement, making her smile.

Jack placed his hands up in defeat and flashed a grin. ''Alright, princess, if you say so. Well usually ever year on my birthday, the guardians throw this birthday party for me. Man, if only you knew how much fun they were. I mean we'd have tooth's chocolate cake, which may I add is perfection, while Bunny was actually forced to be nice to me-''

At the thought of a twitching, hopeless bunny struggling to be kind to him, instead of throwing his usual insults like always made him want to laugh his head off.

But his laughter stopped as his gaze landed upon a confused Elsa, who simply stared at him with curious eyes.

He sent her an apologetic smile. ''Sorry, got a bit off topic there. Anyway, well this year they didn't mention anything about a birthday party, and of course I knew it was a surprise. So when I saw lights flickering throughout the sky, I knew they finally had everything ready for the big surprise''

His fingers quoted the last word, causing Elsa to accidently let out a small chuckle.

''But then suddenly, I couldn't remember which way was North's workshop, which is strange because I've gone there millions of times. For some reason, today I couldn't find my path when then I just stopped flying and fell. I tried getting up in the air again, but I couldn't. Then, out of nowhere, you found me''

Elsa locked eyes with him and furrowed her eyebrows. He actually had people in his life that cared for him and wanted to see him happy.

She had Pitch, she realized, but it wasn't the same. With Pitch, it was a simple gift and then shoved back to her room with nothing else to do either than read some silly old books Pitch had given her.

Evil or not, the guardians were willing to celebrate Jack for a whole day; that was something Elsa would never be able to relate to.

''So you probably missed you birthday party?'' she managed to ask, after a few seconds.

Jack took a deep breath. ''Yeah, but they're probably looking for me now. They know I wouldn't miss a chance to taste Tooth's chocolate cake''

He smirked. ''don't worry, princess. I'll make sure to take you with me if they do. Can't have you wondering out here by yourself, now can I?''

Elsa pretended to scowl. ''I can take care of myself,'' was all she could think of.

Jack shoved her lightly with his shoulder, startling her. ''I don't doubt that for one minute''

He let out a loud yawn. ''We should probably stop for the night. Your feet are probably aching,''

The truth was that her feet were aching badly although they hadn't been walking for much time. Elsa didn't want to sound like a whiner, so she only held it in.

''Yes, very much. Where should we lie down?''

Jack searched around until his eyes landed on what seemed to be a large tree that covered a lot of space with its leaves.

He headed towards it and examined it, before finally turning to Elsa. ''Yup, this is it''

Elsa wanted to argue, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. A light breeze ran through her hair she let out a soft gasp.

Believing it had to do with her being cold, Jack look at her with concern. ''Are you cold?'' he asked, ready to take off his hoodie.

Elsa let out her hands and shook her head. ''no, no ,no! I'm not cold at all''

She really wasn't; for some reason, the cold never bothered her. She enjoyed it more than any fire, which only seemed to bring her close to sweating. Her heart accelerated only for a tad, thinking that Jack was kind enough to let her use his own sweater.

Jack took a seat on the ground. His face clearly showed that he wasn't convinced. ''Are you sure?''

Elsa nodded her head; rather eagerly as she herself took a seat close to the tree trunk. Sterling settled beside her.

''Yes, definitely. I appreciate your act of kindness, though''

Jack let out a light hearted laugh, making her blush in embarrassment. But of course, he couldn't see it.

''You're strange, Elsa. You know that?'' he mumbled, resting his head onto the tree trunk.

Elsa snuggled to Sterling and closed her eyes. ''You're not so normal either, Frost'' she responded and she was off sleeping before she knew it.

Of course, Pitch was wide awake in the shadows as he felt his blood boiling in anger.

Never would he have believed that his own daughter was interacting with the enemy, but it was more than obvious that he had made wrong assumptions.

Maybe he would be able to use such an ungraceful event as an advantage to end the guardians and destroy the man in the moon.

Now all he needed was a way.

**What does Pitch have planned now? Ugh, that little toddler. Not very good D; but hopefully long enough. Thank you so much again to all my readers (: I love you more than you know and PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS! Goodnight, my little nuggets c; ~Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYS! D: I STILL HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO GO SEE THE FAULT IN OUR STARS AND HTTYD! WUT THE HELL WORLD?! Gur. Although, I was able to see Maleficent yesterday and omg that movie is GOOD. Am I the only one who ships the crow with Aurora, instead of Prince Phillip? Oops. Anyway, thank you all for bothering to read another part of my awful story :p haha. I deeply, deeply appreciate each and every one of your reviews!**

**TPATFan16: I do hope this is soon enough :D I didn't want to keep you waiting. Haha, aww! Just imagine a Tooth looking inside Elsa's mouth and going on about how white her teeth are and Jack pulls Elsa back while blushing lmao cx oh, young love. AW, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Xx you're so awesome to talk to!**

**EggsAndPieAndBacon: I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU**

**Guest: aw, thanks –smiles- that really means a lot!**

**EmmaWinterFrost: Pitch is very unpredictable and just a butthole when he feels like it (; who know what can happen later on? Aww, I feel like I'm almost actually hugging you, I'm crying. I actually don't really have a problem with Hiccup and Merida :p it's just the fact that Astrid and Hiccup are adorable in the movie that makes them my OTP, but I would totally be willing to read a mericcup fanfic! I like that… Robuts… I'm stealing that xD **

**Taranodongirl1: ugh, I know! Pitch and his little overdramatic scenes smh haha**

**Guest: of course! Just for you, sweetheart :3**

**JADE: aw, how sweet of you! I love you already!**

**ForeverSnow101: I'm crying because it's so true! And in a way Elsa resembles Juliet in the lines ''oh, Romeo! Romeo! Where for are thou Romeo? Deny thy father and deny thy name'' or something like that. But that's later on in the story ;)**

**Vanishingsoulsx: first of all, your bloody hell is perfection and second of all, you easily slide into my favorite reviewers! Thank you! Yes, Elsa is really headstrong lmao and yes, Jack could just flirt away, don't you think? (; lmao, yes, a shirtless Jack sure does make us all speechless ;D haha, more rejection coming your way!**

**Laloquita . co: tú eres muy Buena! :D en serio que siempre me haces sonreír!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: aw, you're awesome and so adorable!**

**Guest: oh, stop it you're making me blush :D**

**Anonymous Eskimo: this is why you're one of my favorites, I swear. Haha GURL I FEEL YOU I GET LIKE THAT TOO WHEN I READ JELSA FANFICS DKJNGFJVNFLNVSD**

**Anyway, a quick shout out to all my new followers! Xx I WENT FROM LIKE 54 TO 70 OH MY! –Sheds tears of joy- I just want you all to know that I really love you guys and jelsa forever! –Does the robot- I'm so happy though, because this is the story were I have the most followers!**

**K… 3…2…1…ACTION!**

Chapter 6

Jack awoke to the sound of a high pitch cry coming from only a few feet away from him.

His first instinct was to jump to his feet and stand in defensive position, the guardians always reminded him sternly to be ready for danger, but was surprised when he saw no one but a startled Elsa walking slowly towards him.

''Oh, thank the heavens you are awake!'' she squealed, hiding behind his figure.

Her hand was pressing onto his arm, strongly. ''There's a beast right over there!'' with her loose hand, she pointed to a spot only a few inches afar from an unsuspecting Sterling, who only sat comfortably on a patch of grass.

Jack glanced over at Elsa, whose face seemed to be twisted into horror, and he had no choice but to go check it out.

''What is it?'' he asked her, taking cautious steps with his staff.

Elsa crossed her arms. ''Who cares? Its evil!''

Jack chuckled and prepared himself for the worst. It could either be a mountain lion, or a rattle snake; who knew was out here in the wildness?

He was getting ready; his staff pointed in front of him and his face was no longer as silly as it was yesterday. Jack secretly feared that Pitch had created some sort of monster of some kind, and he knew he had to protect Elsa no matter what.

She was just a spoiled, attractive princess who had so much to live for.

''Do you see it?'' shouted Elsa, receiving a shaking head.

He had glimpsed around each and every tree, the small amount of sunshine making his way to him, yet he couldn't find anything strange or just out of the ordinary.

He was sure that Sterling would've been on high alert at that point, considering how protective he was of his owner, but nothing. Jack couldn't find anything.

It wasn't until he heard light ruffles under his feet that he noticed an average sized tarantula begin to climb up his foot.

Jack grinned and with his hand he held it up close to his face. ''Hi, little buddy'' he stated, examining the spider closely.

He was taught to respect all animals (if he could respect bunny, then he could respect anything else) and had grown to love them.

Whenever the guardians were busy with their jobs and he had finished his own, he would often find himself attracted by the different animals around the world.

Sometimes, he would take time to simply study each species he came in contact with.

''Elsa, look!"' Jack turned, the tarantula still in his extended hand, and started walking to her.

The blond haired girl screeched and stumbled back.

''Jack, get that beast away from me!'' she shouted.

And then it all clicked.

He laughed, he probably laughed harder than he ever had in his life. The girl who had so rudely informed him that she could take care of herself was terrified of a spider no bigger than her hand.

Jack wasn't going to ever let the incident go; he was beginning to feel his eyes sting from all the laughing.

''What's so funny?'' snapped Elsa, placing her hands on her hips. Jack couldn't help but find that rather sexy.

He took a step closer, and only smirked when Elsa took a step back.

''This is the beast you were so afraid of?'' he extended his hand out even farther, causing her to crinkle her nose. ''Poor guy was probably even more scared than you were!"

Elsa growled and slowly made her way to him with a disgusted face. ''Look at it! It's so ugly and scary looking and so… so harry!''

Jack laughed again. ''So it's a beast because its harry?''

''I knew you wouldn't understand,'' she rolled her eyes and turned her back on him.

She could easily place the spider on her back and watch her go on a frantic run to try to get it off of her, but Jack thought against it and set it down on the ground gently.

He was now eighteen years old and had no time to be so immature.

''Hey, Elsie! I bet I can totally climb this tree faster than you!'' his eyes wondering to the tree that they had slept near the night before.

Elsa scowled. ''My name isn't Elsie, its El- SA! And second of all, we can't lose time doing such childish things! The sun is up and if we want to get away from each other as soon as possible, we need to get going''

Jack placed her arm around her shoulder, as she roughly pushed it away. ''Who says I want to get away from you?''

She sent him a dry laugh. ''You may not want to, but I sure do'' and with that, she walked off and began patting Sterling with her hands.

It was then that he noticed just how the sunlight seemed to bring a lovely complexion to the girl that now stood in front of him.

Her platinum blond hair had been tied up once again in to a side French braid and a strand of it was now dangling on her face. Her dull blue eyes that he had only met a day ago seemed to glimmer in the light of the new day and even made his lips tug into a smile.

She still wore the formal black dress and black flats she had been wearing yesterday, except now, they had light dirt stains from all the walking.

Her perfect, pink lips were now savoring the taste of different fruit she seemed to have packed in her bag and enjoying the feeling of food in her mouth.

She truly was beautiful, but very proud for her own good.

Noticing eyes burn through her, Elsa turned her head and locked eyes with him. For a moment, they maintained that position, not one daring to move, until finally Elsa sighed.

''Are you hungry?'' she asked, her hands roaming through her bag. ''I have some oranges, apples, grapes, some bananas and a few chocolate chip cookies if you like''

Jack grinned and walked to her, taking an orange. ''Thanks, princess'' he said, while beginning to peal it.

She nodded her head and took a bite of her apple. ''we have to make sure to find more supplies, though. This isn't going to last us very long''

They ate in silence, Jack could feel Elsa's gaze at times, as they both watch the sun finally reach the clouds and shine down at them.

There was still some cold breeze blowing to their direction, but it wasn't as cold as it was the day before.

He was just glad he didn't have to see Elsa shiver anymore.

''So where exactly are we heading to?'' asked the girl, staring off into a path leading deeper into the forest.

Jack shrugged and finished his last piece of orange. ''where not to head? There's so much you still haven't seen''

She chuckled. ''and you have?''

He pretended to think for a moment. ''more than you, if I recall''

That earned him a harsh shove, causing him to place on his famous smirk. ''Oh, come on! Loosen up, princess''

''I'll loosen up when you stop being so childish,'' she growled at him.

Jack knew she was just playing hard to get; after all, he had stolen a lot of hearts from different spirit women.

It was just a matter of time before Elsa realized that she was falling for him and that's when he'd stretch his arms out wide and tell her I told you so.

She had to fall for him; she had to be crazy to not fall for someone as handsome as Jack Frost.

''Jack!" Elsa shook him lightly with her hand, her eyes wondering upwards towards something in the sky.

His eyes glanced at her hand, which was still hung to his arm, and then up at what she stared at.

Flying above them from a minor distance was… SANDY!

The little man seemed to be searching for something, his hand covering his eyes from the strong sun.

Jack's face lid up at the thought of being rescued and he rapidly grabbed ahold of his staff.

''Sandy, over here!'' he yelled. His mind focused towards creating any sort of ice to send to him, but he suddenly couldn't conjure up anything. It was as if his powers had suddenly been blocked with Sandy's presence.

''What are you waiting for, Jack?'' mumbled, Elsa, climbing onto Sterling. ''Tell him we're here!''

''I'm trying to,'' he said in between gritted teeth, continuing to concentrate.

But it was no use; Jack could no longer use his ice powers.

''What the hell?'' he shouted in frustration, watching Sandy stroll farther from them. He began rubbing his temples and he could feel Elsa staring down at him, surprised by his outburst.

Jack had missed the one chance he had because his stupid powers didn't seem to work. Whatever was happening was causing even more trouble, and Jack was starting to think that maybe he was beginning to lose it.

Never in his eighteen years had something so bizarre like that happen to him; not even when he was a little boy.

Jack didn't know if he could handle any more of it; something was clearly extremely wrong.

Elsa extended her hand out, her eyes never leaving the floating sandy man in the sky. ''Hop on,''

Jack only stared at her strangely before finally opening his mouth. ''Why?''

Elsa rolled her eyes and tucked on his arm. ''So we can follow him, duh''

Finally taking her words in, Jack quickly jumped on the horse (who seemed rather edgy about the whole thing) and wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist.

He felt her body tense at his touch, but she soon grabbed ahold of Sterling's rains and pulled them down.

Sterling let out an eerie noise and swiftly, they were on their way to reaching Sandy.

Now, the man on the moon doesn't like to interfere with the powers of those who work diligently for him and all the humans, but he had a plan; and that plan couldn't be compromised in any way.

Jack and Elsa were not to be found; at least, not until the proper time.

They were to go through… certain trials before finally reaching safe haven with the guardians and Manny was to make that happen.

Yet, he couldn't hide the amusement he felt seeing such opposites interact with each other; an icy princess and a mischievous spirit stuck together.

If only they knew what was coming their way.

**Eh, sorry. It's not very good –shrugs- oh well. What trials will Elsa and Jack endure during their trip? Will the guardians spot them any time soon? What do you thing Pitch is planning? … So many questions :p lol. MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME cx JUST KIDDING, LEAVE IT IF YOU LOVE THE SOTRY. And if you don't, well… muggles. Have a great night! :D please check out my one shot Small Bump and my other new Modern AU 10 things about you (: you would make me really happy! Alright, have a great night my little Jelsa shippers :D Don't forget to smile!xx**

**(Again, thank you to all my new followers! I love each one of you individually and I swear it)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, guys! Sorry for updating really late but eh, I kinda have a life :p anyway, so your reviews I think has made my life a thousand times better! You guys are the sweetest! I PMd most of you, but if I didn't then I promise I'll answer back next chapter.**

**Special thanks to:** **Anonymous Eskimo,** **lovinglovexx,** **Taranodongirl1,** **TPATFan16,** **HopelessRomantic183**, **glee131313,** **L.M.H Shimmer Shine,** **Guest,** **EmmaWinterFrost,** **when in doubt,** **Guest(about the crow and Aurora),** **vanishingsoulsx,** **ElsaTheSnowQueen2,** **laloquita . co,** **ATA,** **fireninjafox,** **Guest and Omega EX for the amazing reviews! (Wow, a lot of reviewers I feel so special)**

**And special, special thanks to those who reviewed more than once ;D you know who you are!**

**Thank you so much to my new followers! Wow, 84 follows in just seven chapters? I can't tell you how much I appreciate each and every one of you :D**

**Again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in some time its just idk my depression is back and it's an awful thing to get over :/ I feel like nothing I do is good enough and ugh I'm sorry for going on about stupid stuff again.**

**But the #PotterheadWeekend tho ;) can I get a wut wut? Man, I don't know how my life would be like if I had never heard of the Harry Potter books and movies. It's helped me when I mostly needed it and honestly, I practically know every line-**

**Jack: after all this time?**

**Me: Always.**

**Oh and also, I'm seeing a lot of jackpunzel shippers being mean to jelsa shippers on twitter and that is not acceptable. You may not agree with our fandom, but you should respect it just as much as we respect yours. Although if you keep it up, we will defend ourselves and I will stand with my brothers and sisters c: We don't want any drama, okay?**

**I love you guys! I hope this chapter's good because sometimes I literally have nothing to write :o**

Chapter 7

''I can't believe we lost him,'' Jack grumbled, jumping off Sterling and burying his hands into his face.

Elsa sighed seeing him so down; yes they weren't friends, but that didn't mean that she didn't care. They had followed Sandy for a few minutes, his golden sand leaving behind a slight trail, before the little man finally raised high in the sky and shot out.

Jack and Elsa were much too stunned to even move as they stared up at the windy sky. It was as if something was stopping them from being saved.

''It's not like we could've chased after him'' she tried reassuring him, sliding off the horse and walking towards him.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, his head turning to her in confusion before his lips tucked into a small smile.

''We'll figure something out''

He chuckled dryly, running his fingers through his snow white hair, which Elsa couldn't help to find attractive. ''Since when do you show me kindness, princess?''

She rolled her eyes, a smirk forming through her pink lips. ''since I realized the only way we'll be able to survive, is to work together''

''Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever be getting out of here''

Elsa pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and took a quick bite. ''Losing hope are we, Frost? I figured it would always be you motivating me through this''

He grabbed ahold of her cookie and shoved it in his mouth, receiving a scowl from her. ''not losing hope, just….thinking''

His gaze went down to his feet, a rock thrown at a shot distant by his naked foot.

They were still surrounded by giant trees, the sun beaming down on them and a cold breeze rushing through the brown and orange leaves that fell at the smallest touch. Dry grass covered the ground and crunched at their every step. Elsa found the setting extremely beautiful and calming, yet Jack's vibe made it all differ.

She knew he was beyond upset, not only with the fact that Sandy had gotten away, but also with his powers. Elsa didn't have powers of her own, but seeing him so down about not being able to conjure up ice, she couldn't imagine how frustrated he was.

Yeah Elsa didn't like him whatsoever, but she wasn't bound to see him frown.

''Hey,'' she called out; He turned his head up and stared at her waiting for her to speak. ''We should keep walking, maybe we can find something around here''

His eyebrows furrowed. ''What do you mean?''

''Well,'' her gaze turned to the each and every tree with wonder. ''I don't know, like I said the food I have won't last very long. We should probably continue and try to find more supplies''

Jack sighed. ''I guess''

They continue to walk once again, but Elsa could feel Jack's spirit rise every few minutes. He went on about different things; from his love for winter to how she carried herself as a queen. It was nerve wracking at times for her, having to hear Jack's puns about the cold (_''_**Gosh, I'm just so **_**cool'' **_**''Knock it off, Jack''**) or his never ending questions (**''How come you've never tasted pizza in your life? You have not lived'' ''I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I'm pretty alive, thank you very much''**), but it made him happy and that was good enough for Elsa. She still didn't like him, though.

''I'm so tired of walking,'' whined Jack, exhaustingly taking a seat on the grass and taking a bite of his apple. He set his staff next to him.

Elsa followed his action and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh evening air that loosely ran through her braid. She noticed Sterling settling down a few feet away. ''Me too, I can't believe we walked for hours nonstop''

He smirked, his eyes landing on Sterling. ''I told you we could've just rode on your horse''

''and I told you that Sterling doesn't enjoy having you ride him''

He lightly nudged her shoulder; she could feel him scooting closer to her. ''but you sure enjoyed having my arms wrapped around your waist. Or am I wrong?'' his whisper brought down so many chills down her back, Elsa had to stop herself from jumping up.

She wasn't sure what to say, because she knew that his touch brought a strange feeling to her.

It wasn't those caring feelings she'd receive whenever her father would grab her hand or when he pulled her into a hug; it was something Elsa had never felt in her life and it scared her.

It scared her to even think about finding the boy somewhat attractive, because her father would always tell her that feelings were the enemy. She couldn't think like that.

Elsa cleared her throat, moving an inch away. ''You're completely wrong, I would never enjoy such a thing''

He sunk his teeth into the red apple and took another bite. ''Whatever you say, princess. I know what's really going on through your head''

She punched his arm, Jack crying out in response, causing them both to burst out into a grin.

His eyes connected with hers, a slight amount of red making its way to her cheeks, as they both stared at each other.

It was then that Elsa really took the time to cherish the beautiful shade of blue that his eyes were, almost like the ice he produced.

They were a light shade, but contained more emotion than her father's ever did.

They were something about them, maybe the overwhelming of emotions that ran through them in a matter of seconds, but they felt warm on her.

She almost enjoyed gazing into them, but she would never in her life tell Jack. He couldn't have the satisfactory of knowing the effect his eyes brought onto her.

Suddenly, snapping them out of their trance, Sterling let out an eerie sound before kicking his front legs up in the air.

Jack and Elsa both jumped on their feet as they watched in misunderstanding as Sterling rode off deeper into the forest without hesitation.

Elsa stood there, stunned at the sudden event, but was brought back feeling Jack's hand dragging her.

''Come on, princess,'' he encouraged; probably feeling her knees wobble from the sudden running outburst. ''Can't have you losing your horse''

They rushed through the dry tree branches and the leaves that landed without warning on them. The wind was starting to howl violently around them and Elsa was becoming more and more worried.

Sterling would never leave just like that.

He was a horse trained by her mother and who Elsa knew would never abandon her in such a way. Sterling was Maya's priced possession and she loved him very much, Elsa knew Sterling probably loved her even more.

Maybe that's why Pitch could never destroy him; he was the only living part of Maya.

Sterling was her protector, even when she was a little girl, from Pitch's outburst. She would run to him with tears streaming down her face, and would simply speak to him like he was a real human.

Sometimes he would brush his head against hers, a signal that he was listening to her every word, and would go against Pitch if he were to see him.

Thinking back, Sterling was there when not even her father was, almost like Maya would've.

No, Sterling had to have a good reason for storming out like that.

''Where is he?'' Elsa's frantic voice mumbled to Jack, who still held on to her arm and guided her through the trees.

He turned his head towards her for a few seconds and then turned back to the front once again. ''I don't know, but we will find him''

His tone was so sincere, so hopeful; she didn't have a choice but to believe him.

Jack moved swiftly through everything that was in his way as his thoughts wondered off to Elsa.

He didn't know why she was so anxious about finding a simple horse, but if it was important to her, it was important to him.

After all, today she had shown a sweeter, gentler side of her and that was something that Jack had craved for from the moment he met her.

If finding Sterling was to make her lovely pink lips turn up into a smile, then Jack would do anything in his power to make it happen.

Maybe he was going soft.

Jack was starting to become more tired, trying to keep up with the fast pace of the horse that was farther and farther each minute, and was tempted to stop and rest.

As the winter spirit, he never really had the option of walking and now that they were in the position they were in, Jack couldn't feel more thankful towards having had his flying powers. Honestly, he didn't know how humans did such a thing for an awful long time.

''Oh my gosh,'' he heard Elsa's voice as she escaped his grip and ran in front of him.

Jack raised an eyebrow, catching up to the blond haired girl.

It was then that he saw the huge structures of different buildings and the sight of what seemed to be humans walking around and interacting with each other. In the far end, a huge castle stood with a purple flags hanging from different parts and a symbol of a sun carved in each one. A huge bridge over took much of it, connecting the kingdom to the forest.

The view was breath taking, absolutely beautiful and Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

It was the Corona kingdom, a place where Jack would frequently visit and would make it snow. It was full of kind hearted people, both royalty and villagers who celebrated each day as if it was their last.

Jack would often visit the Corona castle at times and would simply watch prince Eugene (the prince clearly hating that name) and princess Rapunzel bicker about simple things such as the what to have for breakfast. If he was lucky, Jack would laugh at the sight of Rapunzel hitting her husband over the head with a pan she always carried around as a self-defense weapon.

It was times like those that Jack truly appreciated being invisible.

''Come on, Elsa'' he grabbed ahold of Elsa's hand excitedly and gestured her towards a Sterling, waiting patiently for them in the bridge. He was just relieved that they were to no longer linger in between trees and falling leaves.

The girl pushed her hand away from him and shook her head violently. ''No, Jack, I can't''

His eyes turned worried hearing her call him by his first name. He walked closer to Elsa, who buried her face into her hands, and patted her on the shoulder.

''Elsa, what's wrong?''

She looked up, clearly afflicted. ''Can't you see, Jack? There are humans down there!''

He ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to say. It was obvious that Elsa had been taught that humans were evil creatures and knowing how stubborn she was, Jack was beginning to wonder if he'd ever find a way to convince her.

The first thing that came to his mind was to pull her hand into his.

Jack slowly tilted her chin up, so that their eyes were now glued together and sent her a small smile. ''Elsa, humans aren't bad. They won't hurt you''

She only gripped his hand tighter. ''All my life, I was told that humans were nothing but evil beings that wanted to destroy our kind and now- I don't know what to believe''

''You used to think guardians were worst. Do you still think that?''

She looked straight at Jack for a moment and slightly shook her head. ''I guess not, you're not _that_ bad''

He chuckled. ''Hey I'm not bad, princess, period'' he smiled seeing her let out a small giggle. ''and second, don't you think you should form your own opinion about them yourself? Don't wanna judge something before even spending time with it''

Elsa took a deep breath, her eyes landing on the moving people a few yards away, and bit her lower lip. ''Fine, but only because we need more food''

He smirked seeing her walk hurriedly towards Sterling and throwing her arms around the horse.

She really is something, he thought to himself as he walked to Elsa, but I guess for now she's my something.

As Jack greeted Sterling with a small pat (which Sterling tried shaking off, making Jack laugh and Elsa roll her eyes), Pitch was growing angrier.

Something was going on with them both and Pitch could not even imagine the things that were running through the stupid boy's head about his precious daughter. He could see him falling for Elsa; maybe not completely head over heels, but just enough for Jack to feel attached to her daughter.

He detested the winter spirit and would have his hands around his neck tightly right now, but Pitch had to remind himself that everything was just a matter of time.

It was just a matter of time before his plan came to action, and then Pitch Black would finally have the revenge he deserved.

But for now, he'd have to see his little girl wonder around with Jack.

Well, at least she was alright.

**Aww, Pitch has fatherly instincts aww! Well, please review what you thought about this chapter! I promise the next one will be better; I have it all planned yaaaaas. Oh, and I'm thinking about writing a jelsa Hogwarts AU and I need you to please answer this question. So, Jack is a slytherin….but what house would Elsa be? Ravenclaw or slytherin? I'm like dying bc I can't choose D: Please review! Goodnight my little nuggets c: ~Lexi**


End file.
